I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Jordyn D
Summary: Christmas: a time for hope...and miracles


_**Ok, here is my gift to all my faithful readers and reviewers…a brand new fluffy Christmas fic… it's a one shot… if you like it I encourage you to read my other Christmas story "A Hazzard County Christmas."**_

_**Merry Christmas! -Jordyn**_

"I just ain't got the heart to do these this year Uncle Jesse," began Daisy staring wet-eyed at the rows of gingerbread men that lay in rows like soldiers standing at attention, awaiting orders.

Jesse rubbed his niece's shoulder. "I know Daisy-girl, but Luke would want us t' go on…just like usual…"

"How can we go on as usual? He's gone…He's gone…" cried Daisy, bursting into tears.

Just in time to save the cookies from a drowning in salt-water, Jesse took Daisy in his arms and held her close. It was going to be a hard Christmas to be sure.

It had been 6 months already since they received the telegram that confirmed their worst fears had come true. The words "presumed dead" echoed through their minds haunting them and though they had hoped against hope for a long while, Jesse had decided that, for the good of his family, it was time to move on…if for no other reason than the sake of his youngest.

Bo was the one to take the news the hardest, as all of Hazzard knew he would be. When the telegram arrived, denial claimed Bo Duke for its own. It was easier to keep up the optimism in the day time. Between school and football he kept himself too distracted to think. The nights were harder. Every night Bo went to his room intending on sleeping. And every night he would end up on Luke's bed, crying his heart out into his cousin's pillow, praying that Luke would somehow come back. He was Luke after all…

Bo had idolized Luke ever since he could remember. In his eyes, Luke was more than a cousin…more even than a brother...he was like a superhero, able to do anything. Bo never read comic books as a child like his friends had. To him there was no point. Why would he bother reading about a superhero that wasn't real, when he had Luke around?

Now, Bo clung to his childhood belief more than ever before. Jesse didn't have the heart to discourage the unwavering faith, too afraid of what might happen should he take Bo's hope away. Having heard the boy cry himself to sleep every night through the thin walls of the house, he had a pretty good idea of what would happen should Bo lose hope completely. The old man couldn't do that to him…not today. Not on Christmas Eve…not with him in bed with the flu besides…

That was why, there under the tree, carefully wrapped, was Luke's Christmas gift from Bo. And it was this gift that sent Daisy to her room in a fit of tears every time she passed by.

"Can't you do something?" begged Daisy to her uncle. "He's making it so hard…"

"Daisy the boy's sick for Christmas… if havin' that little bit of hope is what helps him…"

"But it hurts seein' him like this…how long is he gonna wait for the impossible!" cried Daisy.

"He needs to do this tonight Daisy…"

"And what's gonna happen come Christmas Mornin' when Luke ain't here to open it, huh? What then?"

"Then we be there for him, just like always… it's Christmas…let the boy have some hope."

Daisy swallowed and nodded. She hated to admit that her own hope was gone. She didn't want to give up on Luke so quickly, but it hurt her too much to keep believing. She didn't know how Bo could keep this up.

Jesse patted her shoulder. "Why don't you finish these up an' go to bed… mornin's gonna come early."

"Yes sir," said Daisy softly turning back to her cookies and frosting them carefully.

Jesse, meanwhile, went to check on Bo, smiling a little at the blond sleeping soundly in his bed. He nodded a little, and closed the door. "Well that's one thing to be thankful for…"

"What's that?" asked Daisy looking up from putting yellow buttons on her gingerbread men.

"With that cold of his he's sleeping real good."

Daisy nodded a little. "I'm just gonna finish these tomorrow…I just…I can't Uncle Jesse."

Jesse sighed nodding. "Come on…maybe Bo has the right idea…let's try an' get some sleep." Putting his arm around his niece, Jesse led her to her room, tucking her in just as he had done so many Christmases ago when she was a little girl, kissing her forehead gently before going to his own room. As tears flowed down from his own eyes, Jesse got to his knees, as he did every night. Hearing Daisy's tender sobs through the wall, Jesse prayed brokenly that somehow, what was left of his family could get through this.

* * *

A thump woke Bo from his sleep and he looked at the clock drowsily.

7:12 a.m.

Bo sighed as he rested his head back against the pillow. Christmas Morning…and he was sicker than a dog. Closing his eyes he tried to go back to sleep.

_When out in the kitchen there arose such a clatter…_

Pots and pans were banging around soon followed by a squeal from Daisy. Bo didn't bother getting up. He knew Jesse had given Daisy her gift, and was probably getting hugged to death.

He supposed he should have been glad that Daisy was happy, glad they were enjoying Christmas… but he wasn't. Warm tears fell from his eyes as he rolled onto his side and sobbed into his pillow.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his back, but shook his head. "It just ain't Christmas without Luke..." he sobbed coughing a little.

"Merry Christmas Bo."

Bo choked at the familiar voice. Turning around slowly, he swallowed as he stared into blue eyes he never thought he'd see again. "Luke…"

Luke nodded, taking Bo in his arms and hugging him close.

Bo just cried as he once again felt his cousin's arms around him. "Luke…the telegram…it…it said…."

"Shhh….s'alright…I'm here…I'm home…" answered the Marine, holding Bo gently, feeling how warm he was.

"I missed you….so….so…."

Luke nodded. "I missed you too…"

"Are you alright?" whimpered Bo.

"I'm ok…can't say the same for you though…" he added. "Don't you know it's no fun to be sick over Christmas?"

Bo didn't answer. He was still clinging to Luke as if he'd disappear if he let go.

Neither said anything for a long time, when suddenly Bo's blue eyes flashed with a glimmer of excitement. "Your present!"

"My what…"

Quicker than anyone would have thought possible given the circumstances, Bo slid out of bed and grabbed the present under the tree addressed to Luke, quickly returning to the bedroom, Jesse and Daisy watching him go with happy tears in their eyes.

"You got me a present? But the telegram…" began Luke holding the gift Bo gave him in confusion.

Bo slipped back under his blankets, his hands trembling from both cold and excitement. "I knew you'd come back…open it…"

Luke looked at him never before realizing just how much faith Bo had in him. Slowly he un-wrapped the gift and swallowed hard. It was a spark plug.

"For our racecar," explained Bo with a smile on his feverish lips.

Luke nodded, deeply touched. "It…it's so great Bo…" he managed before taking his baby cousin in another hug, trying in vain not to let his tears fall.

"Merry Christmas Luke…"

"Merry Christmas Bo…"

The End.


End file.
